Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are used in lamps or the like as highly-efficient and space-saving light sources. Especially, LED lamps including LEDs are drawing attention as alternative illumination light sources for conventionally-known fluorescent lights or incandescent light bulbs.
Meanwhile, a lighting apparatus including a human detection sensor has been known conventionally. Such a lighting apparatus includes a human detection sensor provided to its light fixture to which a lamp (illumination light source) is attached, and the lamp turns ON when the human detection sensor detects a person.
Moreover, for example, a bulb-shaped LED lamp including a human detection sensor has been proposed. For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a bulb-shaped LED lamp including a human detection sensor.
Using such a bulb-shaped LED lamp including a human detection sensor allows a conventional lighting apparatus to be used as a lighting apparatus that turns ON according to the human detection sensor. It is easily accomplished by such a lighting apparatus including the human detection sensor to automatically turn ON when a person is present and automatically turn OFF when a person is not present.